Girlhood dream
by HippieLuchaSoul
Summary: AJ Lee has been dreaming of being the champion for over fifteen years. She learns that every dream is obtainable with hard work.


_"BAH GOD, KING! LITA IS BROKEN IN HALF! SHE JUST WENT STRAIGHT THROUGH THAT TABLE, TOOK A FALL THAT MOST MEN CAN'T TAKE! WHAT A NIGHT IT'S BEEN!"_

_"APRIL, GO TO BED!"_

_The tiny eleven year old April sighed angrily, realizing the voice of her favorite broadcaster had alerted her mother that she not sleep on any levels. _

_As she heard her mothers angry footsteps, she scrambled to the remote, fumbling with the random buttons to turn off the monitor. _

_As the television went black, she hopped into her bed, cringing in pain from landing on her Rogue X-Men figurine. She heard her mother turn the nob on the door, she squinted her eyes, hoping to trick her mother into believing she had been in a deep slumber the whole time. _

_Her mother chuckled in frustration as she sat on the edge of her daughter's bed. _

_"April, April, April. You know, that wrestling will be the death of you. You never sleep, you just always watch! What will I ever do with you." _

_April sighed in relief, realizing her mother had cooled down, and that she wasn't in for a stern lecturing. She turned over, and her babydoll-like eyes locked with those of her mother's. _

_"Ma, RAW was amazing tonight. Lita and Trish were at the top of a ladder, Trish pushed her down, Lita went through a table, girls never get to do that! Ma, it was just SO cool, I can't believe Li-" _

_Her mother cut her off with a loud chuckle, trying to calm her petite daughter. _

_"April, you must slow down. I couldn't keep up with what was happening because you're just everywhere. Please, my little wonder, let's just calm down and relax. See why I tell you to sleep, knucklehead? That wrestling amps you up, mami." _

_She knocked on her daughters head, hoping some common sense came into her brain. April giggled softly, nodding at her mother as she laid under the covers, smiling softly. _

_"Ma, I want to be a Diva. I want to be just as great as Lita, Trish, Molly, everyone. I'd love to hang with Eddie Guerrero too, getting to see his pimped out rides. I want to be the champion. I want to just be that person little girls like me look up to, and say "Wow, she's so beautiful, she's so unique, she's so herself. I would just love that." _

_April exhaled, getting all her words out at once, as her mother smiled softly, kissing her small daughters nose. _

_"That's nice, baby, but before all this Diva work, we have to get you in bed for school, my little warrior." _

_She kissed April's head tenderly, tucking the thick sheets around her petite body. "Now get some sleep. No more wrestling until you sleep on time, and I mean that!" _

_April nodded respectfully, knowing how tired her mother was from working day in and day out to supply for her family. "I love you, Ma." April said, her little eyes fluttering from her sleepiness creeping up in her. _

_April's mother smiled, realizing just that short conversation tuckered out her little girl. _

_"And I love you too, April. By the way, you'll be that champion one day. I just know it. You've always been a champion in my eyes. Goodnight, Diva."_

_"This is the Diva's match of the year, Cole. We got crazy chick AJ Lee vs. "The Hybrid" and your Divas Champion, Kaitlyn. Who you got your money on?"_

_"Well JBL, I'd say we're going to see a new Divas Champion tonight. AJ has chased this dream since she was eleven years old. She's not going out without a strong fight, and we know how strong of a fight she can put up."_

AJ smiled softly from the locker room, the words of Michael Cole ringing true.

This was something that was like her child. She had nurtured this dream, worked with this dream, cried over this dream, and bled for this dream.

And for it being the night where her life came around in a full circle, she was at a loss for words. She grasped her stomach, trying to hold back the sick feeling she had felt all day, for she couldn't let something so simple dampen this moment for her.

She looked in the mirror, studying her features as she became consumed by her thoughts. She wasn't your typical Diva. She wasn't big boobed, blonde haired, bombshell material.

No, she wasn't. But she was everything she had dreamed of being. And she was her beautiful self. As she smiled softly, the ringtone of her phone she had YET to figure out how to use, rang softly.

She unlocked the phone, smiling as she attempted to hold back tears from reading the flashing words from her mother that had held on to her heart for over fifteen years now.

_"You'll be that champion, you always have been. Go get 'em, Diva."_


End file.
